TOL Exhibition Match Two
With permission and the greenlight by the Exhibition Match concept's creator, MP999, I've decided to have a go at just writing a random fight between characters! Rules follow that of MP999's: no joke or meme characters, and '''I AM THE ONE '''deciding who wins or not. Anyways, first two users to comment a character(s) will be featured in this match. Bonus rule: If you were featured in the previous EX Melee, then you'll have to wait for the one after this one. The Interlude In the aftermath of the intense match between Dante and Zero, two more player usernames filled the digital grey blank line of the big screen hovering high above the EX MATCH arena; on one Sentry Neo, and the other ZombieSlayer23. Grey lines traced away from the usernames, forming into boxes parallel to each other and opposite sides of a blue VS logo. The image of Elle Ragu filled one. The image of Reverse Flash filled the other. Unlike the last time, the coliseum's crowds chose not to applause, as majority of them did not know much of these two characters, not even I, the Overlord of the EX MATCH user-game, save for Reverse Flash. The battlegrounds, a wide sumo-esque mat, with the Japanese kanji for SUBMIT painted on the centre of it, and with red pillars placed around. Outlying the battle mat was a round moat of water, and to make it worse the mat rose into the air, courtesy of a large, rectangular stone plateau; surely whomever falls off the mat will face a watery grave. Blue particles on opposing sides of the mat, forming into the famed "Shadow Skill" and the infamous timeline disruptor respectively. Reverse Flash entered a runner's beginning stance, red electricity crackling all around his body, Elle Ragu cracked her knuckles and shoulders, then stomped on the mat, making it shake a bit as she took on a brawling stance. "From the popular to the relatively obscure, ladies and gentlemen! Let's get ready to RUMBLEEEEE!!!!" I shouted on the announcer's mic. The Melee (60 seconds) In the blink of an eye, Reverse Flash was already behind Elle, grinning like the psychotic murderer he was. However, someone had clearly done their training, as she turned around with a backhand, striking Zoom in the right cheek; Elle rushed in as Reverse Flash stumbled back, bearing down on the villain with a series of rapid punches, and ending it off with a jumping knee to the jaw. Zoom almost fell off the mat, which would have signalled a disqualification as well as a watery fate; he ran forward with his right fist raised for a punch, which Elle responded to by putting up her hands in an x-shape to guard. Just as R-Flash would punch though, he dove down in a slide-kick, tripping and causing the Shadow Skill to fall forward. His perception of time slowed down to the point that Elle was was moving inch by inch face-first towards the sumo mat; he cracked his neck, then entered the running stance again, to which he zoomed off and leapt high into the air behind Elle, his fists sparking with red lightning. (54 seconds) Time, at least for Reverse Flash, resumed to normal and the Red Brawler felt herself pushed forward, her entire head buried deep in the new hole it created in the sumo mat. Zoom grabbed her by the hair and dragged her head up, his right fist vibrating at unseeable speeds. In a desperate bid to stay alive, Elle kicked her feet up from behind, kicking Zoom in the back of the head and making him fall forward, though he rolled to stand up. Elle twisted and jumped to her feet, then took a step back; her lagging foot stomped down on the ground and it caused a quake that resonated across the ring. Reverse Flash took a step forward, only to stagger as the quake reached his soles; Elle pumped her fists together and a red aura surrounded them. She lunged out and bashed Thawne in the side of the head with clasped fists, then flip-kicked him into the air; Elle hopped up feet-first and assaulted Reverse Flash with a series of aura-enshrouded kicks, before spinning mid-air and drop-kicking him down to the ground, where a cloud of dust kicked up. (45 seconds) The Red Brawler touched down, her eyes widening when the dust parted to reveal only a dented mat. Sensing a presence behind her, Elle twisted her body and delivered a punch to... empty air. She felt a presence behind her again, and she did the same as before, only this time with a roundhouse kick. This pattern of cat and mouse frustratingly dragged on as the Shadow Skill attempted to land a blow on the undoubtedly faster fighter, who teased her with his speed. Suddenly, a circle of blurred yellow and glaring red dots surrounded Elle, a gust of wind slowly starting from the speeds of which Reverse flash was going. The gust lifted a arm-flailing Elle into the air, panic taking hold as the distance between her and the sumo mat rose dangerously high. (33 seconds) Reverse Flash appeared before the Red Brawler, a taunting smile on his face as he somehow stood tall above her. In the space of time where the thought to retaliate crossed Elle's mind, Zoom vanished, then starting striking her from all angles at an incomprehensible velocity. Zoom stopped on a dime underneath the shadow of a spinning and airborne Elle. He rubbed his hands and a ball of red electricity was produced; he tossed into his self-made tornado and the lightning multiplied by a dozen. The digital sky above the coliseum thundered as a massive lightning bolt flashed down and zapped the Red Brawler to the core, her skeleton displayed out to the shocked reaction of the arena crowds. To add the finishing touches, Reverse Flash jumped up and jump-kicked Elle down to the ground; she tumbled along the mat, coming to a halt on the literal edge of her side of the battle mat. (21 seconds) Elle noticed this and rolled out of the way as a ball of electricity zipped past her; she got up only to face another lighting sphere. Out of instinct, her right hand, covered in red aura, stuck out and blocked the attack, dissipating the electricity. Reverse Flash yawned as he held a spear of pure electricity in one hand, and a loose strand of Elle's hair in the other. Upon seeing her hair ripped away, Elle's eyes glinted red and a guttural war cry waved into the air; her red aura, now gleaming balefully, covered her entire body and the very mat they were standing on was shaking forcefully, the stone foundation underneath beginning to crack and chip away. Elle stomped forward and the mat split in half, the tear racing towards Reverse Flash in a frightening rate. but he remained calm, as usual, and took a step to the side as the foundation finally broke in half. A shadow loomed over him and Thawne glanced up; Elle dove down in a dive-kick to which Zoom dodged as both entered free-fall without warning. (12 seconds) In the air, they clashed attacks, Elle evading spear jabs and attempts to rip her heart out, and Reverse Flash avoiding her martial arts strikes. The Red Brawler closed in with a punch, but Zoom kicked her back into one halve of the stone foundation. He hurled his spear, but Elle swatted it away, then lunged forward, her feet destroying a chunk of the foundation from the force of the leap. Reverse Flash threw a punch, but Elle caught in in her left hand; he threw out another punch, but Elle caught this as well. She pulled him in and butted heads. Elle barraged the villain with a combo of Kurudan kicks, her aura becoming solid enough to act as a sharp blade that left cuts and slices all over Zoom. After a thrust-kick ripped Reverse Flash's mask in half, Elle grasped him by the face and flung him down, kicking him in the back as she did so. Their battleground's foundation became pixels and faded, but not the water, which splashed and sent out ripples when Reverse Flash fell in. Elle fell in as well, the water washing away her aura as she swelled above the deep pool's surface. KO!!! The Aftermath The same couldn't be said for Reverse Flash, who sunk down to wherever bottom the pool had. ZombieSlayer23's icon cracked, then shattered like glass and scattered to the winds. Sentry Neo's icon glowed blue and a victorious crown popped up above it, the words "This Melee's Victory Goes to... Sentry Neo!!!" in bright white below it. The crowds roared in approval, clapping long after the winner's image shimmered away and two more icons took their place. The Result This melee's winner is... Elle Ragu!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:2017 Category:Exhibition Matches